


Don't Make a Sound

by markofthemoros



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Dom!Ignis, Humor, M/M, Orgasm Denial, PWP, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-28 23:05:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11428134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markofthemoros/pseuds/markofthemoros
Summary: "The beeping of a familiar ringtone was the sole warning Prompto received before lips were teasing a sweet spot in the back of his neck; he gasped, subconsciously backing into Ignis' chest. 'Saw what exactly' came the husky murmur, the deepness of it making him shiver." Have some porn! Promnis smut. PWP.





	Don't Make a Sound

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Because the world needs more Promnis smut. It's just pure filth. Enjoy! *heart* Lol, this is actually only my second ever attempt at writing erotica, and the first time I'm actually depicting sex. I'm pretty confident there'll be more, though.
> 
> Beta read by Elillierose, as usual
> 
> EDIT 2/28/18: Oh my god! My beta, Elillierose, made some incredible fanart for this fic! I nearly died when I saw it. It's so not safe for work, and you can find it in the NSFW side of her tumblr https://elillierosexxx.tumblr.com

 Suggested listening: Muse - Supermassive Black Hole

 

The diner bathed in the sunlight, the rays turning the joint into a greenhouse as a couple of sad excuses for fans tried to create at least a little circulation in the staleness. Prompto let his eyes wander around, resting on the other customers or an occasional painting or a Hunters' Wanted poster; his half-eaten meat stew had cooled. He nibbled on his lip idly, lost in thought as a touch of fingers brushed over his thigh.

His back tensed at the feel of a grip, the fingers rubbing him in small circles. Catching himself in time, he managed to suppress a jump, to bite back the surprised sound as his eyes widened a fraction.

Next to him, Ignis leaned his elbow onto the table as he talked with Gladio, the older man sitting across him; his other hand rested casually at his side, out of sight under the table. The analyst looked generally interested in their conversation as he went on, talking - and rubbing.

Motherfucker.

This was how Ignis liked to play. In plain sight, entertaining the possibility of getting caught. Gulping silently, Prompto steeled himself to ignore the fingers that worked slowly-expanding circles into his thigh. Fingers that crept higher, adding a little pressure, sending tingles up his spine, straight into his stirring manhood. He shuddered lightly at the sensation as the fingers traced over his groin, gulping and doing a terrible job at ignoring the adviser's administrations. His breaths threatened to become shuddery, and the blond had to bite his lip to not make a sound as the hand dipped between his legs.

"...Well, although I do find it enticing on occasion, and especially when composed by a few masterful authors, truthfully, fiction has never been quite to my taste," Ignis replied calmly, shaking his head to Gladio as the other went to counter his opinion. The emerald eyes stayed with the amber, not glancing, not even flicking towards the silently writhing man.

Prompto's breaths came in silent, shallow pants through his nose; his throat was dry as shivers raked up and down his spine at the teasing, probing fingers. Ignis' forefinger brushed over the sensitive skin under his balls, and the blond couldn't stop the shudder. "Haah!"

Across the table, Noctis raised an eyebrow. "Prompto?"

"Just… a breeze," the blond blurted hastily, the teeth sinking into his lower lip. "Did you guys feel it?" The raven shook his head.

"I didn't."

"Me neither," Gladio added; his attention had piqued at the blond's abrupt jump.

"Are you sure you're feeling alright, Prompto?" Ignis was careful to keep his voice mildly concerned; the blond couldn't suppress an intake of breath at that.

"Y-yeah. Fine."

"You sure?" Gladio asked. "You look a little…" He left unvoiced the first word that had come to his mind: flushed. Instead he opted for, "Feverish."

"I'm fine," he insisted, shifting subtly to wriggle away from the teasing fingers.

"... Well, as I was saying, Iggy, it offers another point of view…" Gladio's words trailed into silence as he caught the subtle, jerky motion in the corner of his eye. His eyes trailing to the side, to the equally subtle movement on the strategist's free arm... His eyebrows shot up as he counted two plus two, and he fixed the adviser with an amused, questioning look. "... to things." An inkling of cunning flashed over the adviser's poker face, and the dark man's lips tugged up into a conspiratorial grin.

"Yes, I can see why such literature would appeal to you, Gladio" Ignis nodded, the smirk fading into his carefully guarded voice. "But frankly, I require a little more substance in mine."

"Ah!" Prompto gasped out in surprise before slamming a hand over his mouth; Ignis had gripped him tightly, already half-hard from being fondled like that, the friction against the rough clothing tantalizing and raw.

"Honestly, man. What's with you?" Noctis asked, sounding a little incredulous.

"Bit my cheek," Prompto forced out, his teeth clenched and the hand still clasped over his mouth. "Excuse me!"

"Where're you-?"

"Bathroom!" he almost snapped as he was already on his feet and taking long leaps towards the restrooms.

As soon as he got through the door, he slammed himself against the sink, hands gripping the edges as his excitement throbbed against the new tightness of his pants. Panting lightly, the blond fumbled to pull his phone out. Dialing quickly, he tapped in Ignis' number.

'You did that on purpose, you prick.'

He pressed 'send', gripping his phone tightly against the growing need of attention in his nether regions. "Shit…"

Ignis' reply went straight to his groin. 'Yes. And you liked it.'

Prompto couldn't help spurting incredulously. The nerve of that guy! 'You serious?! I'm pretty sure they saw that.'

The beeping of a familiar ringtone was the sole warning Prompto received before lips were teasing a sweet spot in the back of his neck; he gasped, subconsciously backing into Ignis' chest. "Saw what exactly?" came the husky murmur, the deepness of it making him shiver. Ignis' arm had snaked around his middle to keep him in place.

"I-Iggy?"

"Don't speak," he commanded, the lips trailing a line of butterfly kisses towards his earlobe. Ignis bit onto it gently, chewing on it a little, and Prompto let out a low moan.

"Ah!" he gasped at the sudden pain; Ignis had bit him.

"You're not very good at listening," Ignis almost growled against his neck as his other hand ran down the blond's side. "I told you not to make a sound."

"Uh? Pr-pretty sure we shouldn't be doin' this right now," Prompto begun, completely disregarding the demand, throwing a few restless glances at the door as he tried to wriggle free. "Someone could come ih-nhh…" The end of his plea was drowned into the breathy moan. His eyes slid closed and his hips subconsciously grinded against Ignis' hand gripping him through the fabric, easily giving in to the sensations already pooling in his gut.

"I locked the door. Now," Ignis' unoccupied hand slid up to clamp over Prompto's mouth, "do shut up."

"Mmmph!" Prompto was panting through his nose, the leather of Ignis' glove stuck into his flushed face. He loved it when Ignis was like this, loved being ordered around. Used like this. He reached behind to pull the man closer, to sandwich himself further between his chest and that tantalizing touch that sent sparks down his thighs, making him tremble under the hand that was untying his belt. Prompto swallowed hard as the last layer of fabric was peeled off, his erection springing out eager and ready.

Prompto had to bite his lip to stop any unwanted noise from accidentally slipping out as the fingers wrapped around his need. The small chuckle told him this hadn't gone unnoticed by the strategist; the lips were back at his earlobe as Ignis started pumping him in slow, deliberate strokes. Prompto's throat clenched around a mewl of pleasure that threatened to escape him as he threw his head back against the older man's shoulder in bliss. His hips bucked instinctively.

"My, my… It looks like someone has been missing me," Ignis purred against his neck, all the while running his thumb over the sensitive tip of the gunner's erection, spreading the thin line of precum in teasing, burning swirls.

It took all Prompto's willpower not to scream. His pants were ragged with the excitement, his eyes squeezed shut tighter, endless tremors coursing through him as Ignis teased him with extreme precision, arousing him, making him submit completely as his mind became clouded. "You like that, don't you? You like it when I play with your cock?" Ignis' lips whispered close enough to tickle his ear. "You're loving every second, aren't you my little bitch?"

"Do you want more?"

He wanted it. Gods, he wanted it! Teeth sinking into his lip, Prompto could only nod feverishly. The chuckle sent spasm down his spine. "Then you'll have to beg for it." He released the blond's mouth, a desperate, needy whine pulling out with it.

"Oh, gods, yes! Iggy, I-" Prompto slurred rapidly, just words, anything to feel more of that dazzling touch, to feel that mouth all over his cock, to have him inside, just to have more. More of Ignis. "More."

The strategist had the audacity to chuckle, "You'll have to do better than that." He gave the gunner's cock a firm jerk, drawing out a ragged moan of frustration, irritation and want.

"Iggy… please. I-I need it," Prompto begged, his voice pitching at the end. "Please." The sky blue eyes had cracked open a sliver, desperately looking for mercy in the emerald eyes. What he found was something completely different, and his heart fluttered.

"Try again," Ignis purred huskily against his ear, the tone telling Prompto exactly what the man wanted.

Apparently, Ignis was in an unusually unmerciful mood. Fine. If that's the way it's gonna be. Prompto's face was on fire as he tasted the words on his tongue. The corrupt, filthy, delectable words that were so unbecoming of him. "Please… Iggy, suck me. Lick my rock-hard cock good until I'm coming like the bitch I am. Fucking milk me dry. I'm yours, Iggy, anything, please!" Prompto slurred, blushing at himself. It was absolutely degrading, and absolutely delicious. The spark in Ignis' eyes had him gulp; he wasn't sure if he should have been excited or scared by that raw lust in that look. He was both. Very, very much both.

Without a warning, Ignis retrieved his hand, Prompto letting out a frustrated moan at the loss of contact. With more force than was necessary, he spun the blond around, shoving him back roughly. Prompto's back met with the wall with a heavy thump, air leaving his lungs in a gasp, and before he had time to recover, Ignis had latched himself to pin the blond against the wall. "That's it." Prompto gulped at the tone. The familiar words, now lecherous and so damn hot! He didn't resist as Ignis clasped his wrists to pin them above his head. Hell, if anything, Prompto would assist him.

Ignis' hips grinded against the other's, driving him against the wall, savoring the friction and the strangled moan as his clothed arousal rubbed against Prompto's bare need. Ignis easily pushed his knee between the blond's legs, effectively preventing all movement.

"You're so inviting like this, Prompto," Ignis muttered into the skin offered to him. He maneuvered the blond's wrists together to hold them with one hand, and the free hand snaked back to stroke the naked flesh in torturous, exhilarating back-and-forths that had Prompto's head pressed against the wall in a silent scream.

Attacking the blond's neck, Ignis let his arms go as he begun his descent, leaving behind a trail of nibbles and fleeting touches as his hand came to rest on the hipbone. He breathed warm moisture against the heated flesh of the blond's cock, the sensation sending sparks up Prompto's spine.

Prompto gazed down at Ignis' kneeling form, swallowed in anticipation when the hot breath assaulted his aching need. Holy shit, he was hard! It was borderline painful. He wanted this so bad, needed Ignis to just quit his teasing already and-!

His legs nearly gave out on him when Ignis took him in his mouth, the whole of it, the warm, moist cavern enveloping him in one practiced motion. He threw his head back into the wall as heat, heat, heat engulfed him. "Eaargh-hhmm!" He clasped his own hand over his mouth, bit down a little to muffle the wail of bliss. He was drowned under the onslaught, the intensity of it. Prompto's other hand found its way to grip the man's hair. He whimpered something unintelligent as Ignis' head started bobbing. Back and forth. A demanding pace that ran down his legs in endless tremors. His hips bucked.

Ignis pulled back instantly to bite his inner thigh. The confused, muffled yelp was high-pitched, surprised rather than hurt. "Behave, Prompto," Ignis glared up at him.

"S-sorry!" Forcing himself to still, Prompto pressed himself against the wall, stilling, willing himself to become the toy Ignis wanted. His plaything. His bitch. And Prompto loved every second of it.

Satisfied with the display of surrender, Ignis smirked openly before taking the blond in his mouth again. Prompto's breath shuddered through his nose, eyes squeezed shut because it felt so good, so good! A surprised mewl escaped as he felt Ignis' tapping fingers on his cheek.

Oh gods, yes!

Understanding immediately, Prompto almost gobbled up the digits as he in turn started sucking them like a starving man, the mindless bundle of need Ignis was effectively reducing him into. And through lapping them up and coating them with saliva, it registered that Ignis was sucking at the same pace and it was syncing and "Ah, fuck…!"

The orgasm hit him like a sledgehammer. It caught him off guard, rising in him like a tsunami. His mind was wiped white as the blinding, all-consuming bliss exploded, and he slumped against the wall, supported upright mainly by Ignis' steadying hand. The cry he let out was muffled by the fingers still in his mouth. He drew in breaths in voracious, greedy sniffs. "Ah… ah, gods, Iggy…"

Ignis' smirk held wickedness as he licked the last of Prompto's essence from his lip and observed how his young lover slowly came down from his cloud. The tightness in his pants bore the hard evidence of just how exhilarating the sight of the blond's out of control, lewd side had been. His head thrown back in euphoria, sweat droplets forming, the lips parted in ecstasy. The tightness was getting unbearable, and Ignis decided enough was enough.

Through the haze, Prompto felt the touch of fingers brush over the sensitive skin between his legs. Something moist dipped between his cheeks, ghosting over his puckered hole. He gulped as the expert fingers found what they were looking for. "I-I was beginning to think you'd let me wait for it," Prompto smirked breathlessly.

"Watch that mouth of yours or I'll find some more proper use for it," Ignis growled, but it held amusement.

"Oh please… please do."

"Well, since you asked nicely," Ignis smirked and pushed the first digit past the awaiting ring of muscle.

"A-ah!" Prompto's entire back tensed at the intrusion. How long had it been? Two weeks, three? The tightness, the friction scraped his insides, but soon the familiar burn had him relax with the promise of the pleasure, the blond nodding his approval for the man to continue.

Ignis begun to wiggle gently, keeping a close eye on Prompto's body language and stopping to allow him to adjust if it seemed too much. As he felt Prompto's hips starting to move against him, to draw the finger in deeper, Ignis finally crushed their lips together in a smoldering, hungry kiss.

He swallowed the blond's surprised protests and moans, pressing himself against Prompto as he fucked him with his finger. The gunner's hands found the adviser's hair and ass, pulling the man in like his life depended on it. Ignis felt the prodding against his lips, the tentative request, and cracked his lips open enough for the other to dive into his mouth. Prompto's tongue was all over him in roughly half a heartbeat, tasting that exquisite mouth, exploring, mapping it. Ignis allowed him some leeway before his own tongue joined in the battle for dominance. Prompto put up a decent fight, he had to give him that, but the sheer difference in experience won the blond over in a matter of moments. And as the blond was distracted by Ignis' tongue now in turn working its magic, Ignis added in the second finger.

"Ah!" Prompto tore himself free from the kiss with a gasp of genuine pain. Shit, he was tighter than he had expected. Ignis' movements had ceased immediately, allowing him to get used to the tension, and eventually, the pain did subside to a more manageable degree.

"Are you alright? Do you want me to stop?" Ignis asked gently while nibbling his earlobe to distract him from the ache in his nether regions. Prompto just shook his head.

"I-it's fine. Just… gimme a moment?" A small smile graced the adviser's lips as he brought them back to draw the blond into another kiss, this time gentle, caring.

"Take your time." Forcing himself to relax against the probing, Prompto nodded him his good-to-go. With extreme carefulness, Ignis started to move his fingers, scissoring gently until he felt the muscle loosening, then added more volume. All the while he showered the young man with butterfly kisses to help him relax.

Prompto's ass felt like it was on fire. The throbbing feeling released waves and waves of adrenaline, the burning mixing with excitement into an electrifying cocktail of pleasurable pain that left him panting. Ignis worked him intently, the fingers digging deeper before pulling back out, only to be pushed in a bit further. In. Out. Rinse. Repeat. A steady pace that was driving Prompto mad. He knew what Ignis was doing, and he was getting closer, he could feel it. Prompto needed him to get there already! Needed to feel that tantalizing, mind-blowing- "Aah!" That. Prompto's mouth ran dry as a groan of pleasure left him at Ignis' fingers brushing against his prostate. A look of surprise flashed over the adviser's features before it took a cunning edge, and he started to assault the spot with every precise, premeditated movement.

"A-aah! Ah! Oh yes, Ig. Right… there. Gods, don't stop," Prompto mumbled through grit teeth as intense spasms of pleasure coursed through him. He had only ever gone half-soft from the first time he hit the summit, and the peaking heat had his cock back in action in a few purposeful probes. Ignis was ramming his fingers against that knot of nerves relentlessly, making the blond shudder and writhe and melt under his fingers, turning him into putty of desire, completely surrendered and at his mercy. The tension melted from the surrendering muscle as it gave in to the bliss of Ignis' fingers taking him deep. And as Prompto's hips bucked to meet the torturous pleasure eagerly, Ignis slipped in the third finger.

Prompto hardly ever reacted, a small jerk and a whine were all the signs of the instant of discomfort, which was quickly overridden by the need to feel something with even more girth inside. "It's.. it's alright, Iggy," he panted in between the string of sighs. "Just… just get on with it." The adviser looked a bit inquisitive at the request.

"Are you sure? I don't wish to hurt you."

"I'll be fine. Just… quit it with the teasing already," he grunted, laughter behind the impatience, his teeth grit. Ignis chuckled at the pitiful stage of the other.

"A bit impatient there, are we?"

"Iggy, please…" Prompto pleaded under his panting, a begging look of need on his thoroughly flushed, sweat-sheened face. Smirking, Ignis couldn't resist brushing a hand over his own still confined, rock-hard need, sighing silently.

Prompto's eyes never left Ignis' hand as it descended to cup his own manhood, and a shaky breath of lust left him. His eyes snapped back to the emerald, just in time to see Ignis give him his best elevator eyes before telling him huskily, "Alright." The jolt of bliss hit him like a lightning bolt as Ignis thrust his fingers against his prostate with deliberate force and left them there for a moment before pulling out. Stepping to give the writhing man some space, he demanded him to "Turn around." Prompto did, fumbling on his shaky legs just a little before he splayed himself chest first against the wall. The cool tile fogged a little around his smoldering cheek as Prompto waited for the hands to descend upon him.

The sound of zipper becoming undone and shuffle of clothing drew Prompto's attention behind him. Ignis painstakingly and meticulously pulled down his underwear to release his engorged member; Prompto could see the ceiling lights glimmer on the leaking, throbbing head as Ignis took a moment to savor the cool air against his flesh before fixing Prompto with a look that could only be described as voracious. Prompto held the man's gaze shamelessly as he smirked decadently and wiggled his ass, "Dig in."

Ignis practically crushed him against the wall as he pressed himself firmly against the blond. "Don't mind if I do." Prompto could feel Ignis' cock pressing against his crack, hot and demanding and gods he needed him right the goddamn now! Prompto's breaths were shuddering pants when he felt the threatening, promising, tempting pressure of Ignis' tip ghosting over his hole. His hips bucked a little, silently asking the man to hurry the fuck up.

Prompto felt like he was ready to come already at the feel of Ignis pushing into him. The sweet burning in his backside mixed into the pleasurable rub against his walls as Ignis ate him up with his cock. He loved it. Wanted to be ravished by that gorgeous man. Consumed. His knees almost gave out on him as Ignis started thrusting. "A-agh! Ah! Ah! Ignis… oh, by the Six…!" His back arched a little, only to press tighter against Ignis' awaiting chest as his head was thrown back with a quiet moan.

"Fuck, Prompto…!" Ignis murmured into his neck as the hot flesh of the blond clamped around his length from all sides. "You're so tight…!"

All his inhibitions, all hesitation were fucked away as Ignis begun slamming himself against his prostate, again and again, building up a frantic rhythm that was making him delirious. Prompto moaned wantonly under the assault of the sensations as Ignis claimed him. His hips moved to meet each powerful thrust, his cheek pressing tightly against the tile as he was driven into the wall. "A-ah! Ah! ...Ignis. Oh fuck, don't… don't stop!" he moaned as heat built in his gut. It spread through him like a wildfire. "Iggy, I'm… I'm close…"

A strangled sound of frustration, pain and desperation escaped his throat as Prompto felt fingers clenching around the base of his shaft tightly, purposefully. Ignis' breath was hot and panting next to his ear as he hissed, "No, you won't. Not until I tell you to." The realization tore out another strangled sound, this time incredulous like the blond was asking 'how dare you'. His pleading look was ignored as Ignis drove into him with more force, taking him deep. Prompto could feel himself choke on it, the intensity, the feeling of Ignis' cock pounding into his walls like there was no tomorrow! His moan became labored, interrupted as his pleasure became overwhelming. It was driving him mad!

Ignis chuckled quietly at the other's desperation. Truthfully, he wasn't that far behind himself. Seeing Prompto like this, just vulnerable and surrendered and at his will to do as he pleased with him… it was turning Ignis on more than the man liked to admit. The blond's walls were so tight around him, clamping down tightly and flooding him with the blissful heat, the friction. He could feel his own crescendo building, and he had to will down a surge of pleasure that threatened to become almost too much as Prompto jerked against him in a desperate attempt to wriggle away from the makeshift cockring that was Ignis' fingers. "No, you won't!" the adviser hissed into his ear as he roughly pushed the blond against the wall, earning himself a heated gasp of thrill; he smirked. 'Not so innocent, after all.'

"Oh yeah, Iggy! Fuck me. Fuck me. Make me see stars. Make me fucking scream!" Prompto almost snarled from behind clenched teeth as he was engulfed under the sensations. Gods, he wanted to come! He needed it, that sweet release. The pressure was almost painful, he couldn't hold it anymore. He felt himself getting lost as Ignis pounded into him, hitting his prostate with relentless pace. He could hear the man's pants right next to his ear, shuddery and heavy.

"Do you wanna come, my little bitch?" Ignis murmured huskily.

"Yes," Prompto gasped without a second's doubt. "Lemme, Iggy. I need- ah, I need-!"

"I can't hear you," the hot voice in his ear grunted. "Ask me like you mean it."

"I want it, Iggy! Just, please-!" Prompto almost wailed. He wanted to come so bad. It was unbearable.

"Scream it!"

"YES!"

A satisfied chuckle left him, "Then come for me, Prompto. Let me know who owns you." He let go of the other's member, savoring the sound he made, and started thrusting with newly-found vigor, mercilessly, driving them toward completion.

It took maybe five thrusts to push Prompto over the edge. Over-stimulated as he was, the extra force behind Ignis' thrusts had him reeling as his orgasm flooded him in a burst of white. It ripped him of his senses as the sensations coursed through him. His scream was hoarse and strangled as he spilled himself onto the wall and himself before slumping against the wall, breathless and spent.

Ignis was close behind him. Thrusting into the warmth like a madman, Ignis swore under his breath as the tremors of the blond's peaking clamped down on his cock with almost brutal force. From the midst of Prompto's scream he made out his own name, and that was what almost sent him over the brink. He could feel his own climax rising rapidly, and with a few last thrusts Ignis lost himself as his culmination came over him in waves of delirium. And Prompto milked him of his pearl for all that it was worth, almost sucking it up, Ignis' cock still buried inside him as he collapsed against Prompto's back, panting, enjoying the heat radiating from the other.

"Wow…" Prompto panted as he came down from his height. "Holy shit…"

"I didn't… hurt you, did I?" Ignis asked, still breathless. The gunner shook his head, a grateful smile on his face.

"Nah. Nothing I couldn't take." Ignis snorted.

"I noticed."

"But gotta say, man. That was… quite something," Prompto sighed, shaking his head. His entire body tingled with the aftermath, a few last spasms still going through him in delicious shudders. His legs were spaghetti as he tried to push himself off the wall. "Uh, you mind, by any chance, getting off me now?"

"Apologies," Ignis muttered as he tentatively pushed himself to stand a bit shakily. He blinked a few times to drain the last of his bliss before wordlessly stepping up to the sink to grab some hand towels and handing some over to Prompto before he went to clean himself.

"Thanks," the blond nodded with a look of appreciation; it was returned with a court nod. "Whoa. We gotta do this again," he blinked a little at yet another after spasm.

"I'd be more than happy to," Ignis smirked. "Your lust-twisted face is always an equally enticing privilege to witness." He didn't bother hiding his delight in seeing the flush rise back into the blond's cheeks. So innocently naive, and yet not at all. Without another word, Ignis buttoned his pants back on and quickly made himself representable. He threw one more smirk at Prompto's direction before heading for the door - and opening it without any further ado. The shock and disbelief that came over the blond's face screamed 'are you serious'.

"You… you didn't lock it!"

Ignis looked at him like he had just called the sky green. "What a silly suggestion. This is a public restroom, Prompto. One cannot be as selfish as to lock it from the other potential people in need to use it." With a wicked smirk, the adviser was through the door, leaving Prompto to simmer in his own flabbergast.

* * *

**So apparently Ignis is the cheekiest minx on Eos, and Prompto has a cock-slutty side reserved only for the selected lucky ones :D**


End file.
